The most important part of a browser is a “Rendering Engine” which might mean “interpreting engine” and which is generally referred to as “browser kernel”. The browser kernel is responsible for interpreting the syntax of the webpage (such as HTML and JavaScript) and rendering (displaying) a webpage. Therefore, the so called browser kernel usually is an engine which performs downloading, parsing, executing and rendering on the webpage. The engine determines that how the browser display the content of the webpage and the format information of a page.
Currently, browsers popular on the market can be roughly divided into two types according to the manners of implementation:
In the first type, the developer of the browser develops not only the development of the browser kernel but also the development of a product. Examples of this type of browser are as follows: the Chrome browser, the Firefox browser, the Safari browser, the Internet Explore browser, and so on.
In the second type, the developer of the browser only develops the product, using the kernel completed by other browser producer and embedding it into its own browser. Examples of this type of browser are as follows: the 360 security browser, the Maxthon browser, TheWorld Browser, the Sogou browser and so on. These browsers often employ the kernel of the Internet Explorer browser and may be commonly referred to as “a browser using an IE kernel”.
At present, the browsers commonly using the IE kernel include a browser using an IE6 (Internet explorer 6) kernel and a browser using an IE8 (Internet Explorer 8) kernel. Specifically, Internet Explorer 6 was released on October 2001, which is more than 10 years from then on. Nevertheless, the browser using the IE6 kernel still occupies more than 50% of China's mainstream browser market share. However, due to the change in environment and long age, etc., the browser using the IE 6 kernel shows a relatively low performance in the environment where materials such as scripts, images, and flashes are greatly used in the present internet, so that the users fail to acquire a fluent experience. Internet explorer 8 has been extensively-used since its release in 2008, and the browser using the IE 8 kernel has been taking the place of the market share of the browser using the IE 6 kernel to become a mainstream web browser of the users. The system Windows Vista or higher even cancels the support of the version under IE8 directly. However, since the market of China's Internet is very complicated, obviously the users would face a lot of problems. A typical problem is that, since 2001, a large number of individuals and groups have built a plenty of websites and services that can only be normally operated on the browser using the IE 6 kernel, based on the loose standard of IE 6. In this case, the users cannot enjoy the technology of a new generation of browsers while achieving their demands for work and entertainment.
In conclusion, a technical problem urgently to be solved by the skilled in the art is how to solve the compatibility and adaptability between different IE kernels of the browser, in order for the users to acquire a better web browsing experience.